Coin handling apparatus are known of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,001. The device disclosed in this patent contains a coin pay out assembly having a hopper and an elongated duct which has front and back panels and first and second edged panels defining a channel to accept coins which are arranged in a single, edge-to-edge arrangement between a lower channel inlet and an upper channel outlet. The outlet end of the channel communicates with the pay out chute. A coin ejector assembly includes a ejector member for forcible ejecting coins at the outlet end of the channel through an outlet slot. This ejector, according to the aforementioned patent, includes a roller rotatably disposed on an axis substantially normal to the front and back panels and moveable between a first position close to an edge panel and an off center position relative to the width of the channel. The ejector member is biased such that when the coin in the top most position in the chute engages the roller, the roller is displaced relative to the bias until the coin aligns with the outlet slot whereupon the bias urges the coin from the outlet slot for dispensing.
In conventional handling apparatus of the type described above, the ejector member must be provided with a roller which is moveable between the first position and second position in a direction away from the outlet slot. In other words, according to these prior devices, the position of the roller for the ejector member must always be further in distance than the radius of the coin relative to the position of the coin ejecting outlet.
The present invention is directed to an ejector apparatus where the position of the roller for an ejector member is not related to the radius of the coin to be ejected. In other words, the position of the roller for the ejector according to the present invention is not changed, even if the size of the coin to be dispensed is changed. The present invention has been developed for the purpose that 50 Yen coins with a small diameter and also 10 Yen coins with a large diameter can be used without changing the position for a roller for equipment which uses different diameter 100 Yen coins.